


Peridot's Mean Streak (Of Love)

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Passive-aggression, Peridot is savage, fluff?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Peridot didn't take kindly to people who were mean to Amethyst.And she made sure they knew it.





	Peridot's Mean Streak (Of Love)

Peridot had a bit of a mean-streak, if you pushed her to it.

 

“Maybe you would have a better opinion of Amethyst here if you had been raised in a more positive, less-alcoholic environment,” Peridot said to the drunk man at the bar, who’d gotten in an argument with Amethyst about...something.

 

“You...you don’t get to tell me what to do, dude!” the man shouted (much louder than necessary).

 

“Actually, I do, considering you have some spare change in your zipper pockets and a higher than average iron content.”

 

“What are you even—” the man said before being lifted up into the air and thrown out of the bar, earning applause from the bar.

 

“Thanks, ‘Dot,” Ames said, kissing her on the cheek.

 

“No problem, Robert.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s something Steven and Lapis say.”

 

\---

 

Peridot did not enjoy seeing Amethyst get misunderstood by the Crystal Gems, even if it was over little things.

 

“Amethyst, you have to start doing chores around here!” Pearl ordered, irritated.

 

“If you would just  _ tell me  _ to do it, I’ll do it!”

 

“I shouldn’t have to tell you, you should just know!”

 

That’s when Peridot entered the scene. “How is she supposed to know?”

 

“...Excuse me?” Pearl asked, not prepared for that question.

 

“How is Amethyst — someone who is not accustomed to knowing when chores are meant to be done, who is meant to do them, and how certain tasks are accomplished — supposed to know that, say, Steven’s laundry needs doing?”

 

“Well… When it’s full…”

 

“And why would she be in the habit of checking Steven’s laundry for filling? You never taught her to do that. No one has. And for a Gem, I would imagine the mere concept of laundry is a learned skill rather than an innate one. Therefore, if Amethyst is not told to do something she’s never had to do before, there is no reason to hold her to that unrealistic expectation.”

 

“I…” Pearl began, realizing that Peridot was right. “I’m sorry Amethyst. I’ll make sure to tell you when chores need doing next time.”

 

“No problem, P,” Amethyst said as the taller gem walked off. “God, Peri, you’re something else.”

 

“Am I not made of Peridotite?”

 

“Nah, you’re made of love.”

 

“But love is not a malleable mineral!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

\---

 

And sometimes, well, Amethyst and Peridot enjoyed taking on annoying people on the internet.

 

“Hey look!” Amethyst said, scrolling down on Peridot’s tablet. “This guy thinks CPH season 4 is the worst!”

 

“Is he still going on about the character models?”

 

_ “Yup!  _ Ooh, and he’s been posting to all the other subseenits about it; apparently he just  _ really  _ hates Camp Pining Hearts. /s/LilButler and /s/CryingBreakfastFriends have banned him already.”

 

“Give it to me, hehe,” Peridot 

 

_ “Edit: WHy am I being downvoted?? I guess people can’t handle being wrong.” _

 

“Well it takes one to know one,” Peridot commented. “Besides, have you ever considered or merely entertained the possibility that people just don’t like you?”

 

Before the man could reply, digging her any deeper into the conversation, Peridot blocked him outright, sighing with relief. “Well, I got my double pennies in, that’s good enough for me.”

 

“Hooray for being the bigger gem!” Amethyst exclaimed, lifting her girlfriend up.

 

“...Actually I do still have some pettiness left in me…”

 

“Then let’s dig deeper!”


End file.
